The design of Scooters usually involves a foot platform, and two wheels, and an upright steering column. The foot platform is designed to carry the weight of the rider riding on either one or both feet. The wheels are located at the forward and rearward ends of the platform. Usually, the upright steering column is connected to the front wheel, so that the scooter can be guided. In the majority of cases, propelling the scooter is achieved by standing with one foot on the platform, and pushing off along the ground with the other foot. Some scooters incorporate a manual brake connected to one of the wheels, by which the scooter can be stopped.
Some scooter designs have employed a form of foot-powered swinging platform. In these designs the platform can move upwardly and downwardly somewhat like a treadle. The platform is usually connected to the back wheel by some form of crank, so that the back wheel is driven by pressing the moveable treadle portion of the platform downwardly. However, powering a scooter by movement of the feet on such a treadle is not always desirable. It may make it difficult to keep the balance on the scooter and may make the riding unstable, or even unsafe.
Accordingly, in order to power a scooter by means other than by simply pushing with one foot along the ground, it is considered desirable to provide a manual operation by means of which the arms can be used to provide power to drive the scooter forwardly. This will make it easier to keep balance on the scooter and centre the weight, so that the scooter does not tip over.
In addition, it also provides useful exercise for the muscles of the arms, back and abdomen. Such a scooter will be primarily used as a recreational device rather than a means of actual transportation from one place to another, although of course it is possible that the scooter can be used for personal transportation if that is desired.